Lost and Found
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: When Ruka goes on a trip to the spirit world, she encounters a lost wizard named Fay D. Flourite. But who is he really? Who are the group of companions he's looking for? For Anime Detour 2010. ONESHOT.


The forest was quiet and serene as a wind swirled around Ruka. It had been awhile since her last visit to the spirit world, where the creatures of Duel Monsters lived.

Now that Ancient Fairy Dragon, the world's protector, was set free by Ruka, the darkness that hung over it was pushed back. But something seemed different this time around.

Everything seemed calm. Yet, the scarlet claw mark on her arm made her feel there was something out of place. But, she wondered what it could possibly be.

As the eleven year old started to walk in the direction of Ancient Fairy Dragon's lair, she felt a hand run under her aqua pigtails and tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I bother you a moment?" Ruka turned around and found herself dwarfed by a tall, willowy man. He wore a long, tapering hooded white robe with blue trimming. He carried a long staff. She didn't recognize him as any Duel spirit she had seen before. But he looked much like a wizard.

The man smiled at her as the wind seemed to toss about his wheat-blonde hair. His eyes were blue like the evening sky, and he spoke with a voice soft and benign.

"It's ok, I don't mean any harm." He reassured her when she failed to respond. Ruka's golden eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry for staring. I've just never seen you here before." She apologized.

"Pardon my manners, I should introduce myself," Said the man, "My name is Fay D. Fluorite, but you may call me Fay, if you wish."

Ruka shook his hand. "I'm Ruka."

"Ruka? What a pretty name! Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me, Ruka. I was traveling with a group and seemed to have lost them. It's been a night since I have seen them. You haven't seen a group of travelers have you?"

"No…I just got here," Ruka sighed, "What do they look like?"

"There a young man with brown hair in black named Syaoran. He's usually with his friend, a girl named Sakura. She's usually wearing white and has light brown hair and green eyes. Such a nice girl…" Fay recounted thoughtfully, stroking hid chin.

"Anyways, the third member of my group is a tall fearsome warrior named Kurogane. He wears a black cape and a red helmet. He's really not that fearsome though if you mean no harm…and of course…there's Mokona. She's much like a white rabbit with a red jewel on her head. You could say she's our guide."

"Wow…" Ruka replied, "I've never seen anyone like those people. But I guess I could help you look, if you need the help."

"You would do that? That's very generous of you." He thanked her coolly. In some ways, the mysterious man reminded her of Yusei, an older friend of hers from back home. Like Fay, he was very cool and calm most of the time, but she knew that Yusei could be very emotional at times. But what about Fay? Was he every less distant and composed? Perhaps she would find out in the search for his friends…

She led him along as the strolled down a winding rode not far off. Suddenly, a brown, round, furry creature appeared at her side. It gazed up at Fay with its green eyes and wagged its tale wrapped in a red ribbon.

It made squeaking noises as the wizardly man smiled.

"Oh, Kuribon! I'm glad you're here." Ruka embraced the creature gratefully.

"Is that what this little guy's name is?" Fay asked. Kuribon's eyes narrowed, as it seemed to be offended. Fay was slightly confused.

"Kuribon is a girl." Ruka explained.

"Oh, my mistake." Fay apologized. Ruka turned back to Kuribon.

"We're looking for some people. This man lost his group and can't find them. Can you help us?" She asked. Kuribon made a whistling noise. A bright light came from Ruka's pants pocket. The eleven year old pulled out a deck of scarlet playing cards with back circles at their center. Fay stared at them curiously.

He observed a light was emanating from the cards. In an instant, the light shot up and an elegant white unicorn with a blue, flaming mane stood before them.

"Sunlight Unicorn!"

"I see… we can cover more ground on horseback…" Fay mused. Ruka clumsily pulled herself onto the unicorn's back. Fay got on after her. Kuribon floated in the air behind them, making various sounds of glee.

"Ruka, are you an amateur magician by any chance?" Fay wondered as the unicorn prepared to take off. Ruka blinked, slight confused.

"You don't know? Aren't you a Duel Spirit?"

"Oh dear…I don't believe I am a Duel Spirit…Is that what Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn are considered?" He was made curious. Ruka was made nervous. He didn't know what a Duel Spirit was. Was he from the real world like her, then? What about his group? Where did they come from? How did they get here?

"Well, haven't you ever played Duel Monsters before? You must have at least some knowledge about that!" Ruka inquired with some hesitation. He shook his head. Her eyes widened with shock.

"But…don't you live here….or maybe in the real world? I mean…"

The unicorn started galloping into the forest, with Kuribon hovering after them.

"…What are you doing here, anyway? What is your group doing, exactly?"

Fay's face twisted into a pensive expression. How could he explain something complex to a girl of her tender age? But then again, if she had some knowledge of multiple dimensions, then she may understand.

"First, before I answer, where are you from? Are you from this 'real world'? Where is that, exactly?" Fay asked in a mystic manner. Ruka was confused by him.

"I'm from a place called New Domino City. It's the number one place where Duelists- people who play Duel Monsters- go to compete against each other. Some of them are the best in the world and get paid a lot of money for it. I'm considered pretty good…but I'm not really big on competitive stuff…"

"Does Duel Monsters involve that Deck of Cards in your pocket?" Fay asked, a thought suddenly occurring to him. Ruka nodded yes. He smiled at her reassuringly. The two of them looked around for signs of any group of people, but there was nothing. It was about an hour or so before they stopped at a stream just off from the road to take a break.

Ruka cupped her hands and scooped up a handful of water to take a sip. Fay stood nearby when he noticed a shady figure approaching the little girl. It looked like a green goblin decked out in aristocratic attire, with red and gold running in crisscross. He saw the girl's set of cards just barely sticking out of her pocket.

"Hey, sweetie. That's a nice set of Duel Spirits you have. I bet they'd fetch a great price." He cackled in a crackly tone. She washed her hand and stood confidently.

"My deck isn't for sale." She proclaimed. The portly goblin sneered. He furtively searched his coat and pulled out a knife. Fay stepped to come to her aid.

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise…" He stopped short when Fay came between him and Ruka. The goblin tittered, attempting to look pitiful.

"Oh, excuse me, mighty wizard. I didn't know this lady was with you…"

"It's a rare thing to see a creature so lowly as you…trying to harm a child and steal from her. I'm sure her companions could hold their own against you…"

Sunlight Unicorn stomped its hooves. Kuribon growled at him.

"…But you could try your luck with me." He offered a challenge. He revealed the goblin to be a coward. Instead of facing the challenge, he tried to find the fastest way to retreat. As he looked around, he noticed Ruka's sleeve was pulled up to keep water off of her clothes. He gasped when he saw a tribal-looking mark of a dragon's claw in deep red, embedded into her skin.

"You…you're a Signer!" He declared. Fay perked up when he shifted his attention for a split second. This gave the goblin a small window of opportunity. He scurried away before Fay turned back to confront him.

"I assumed right. That goblin was a cowardly one."

He turned to Ruka. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes. Thank you for standing up for me. You almost remind me of a friend I have back in the real world. Although, I think my twin brother would have chased him down and tackled him."

Fay laughed. "I don't think that's necessary."

"So…you probably have more questions now. I mean, the goblin recognized my mark…" Ruka mumbled. Fay nodded.

"However, I promised I would explain myself. So how about I go first?"

Ruka gestured. "Ok."

The two of them sat on the bank of the stream. Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon were nearby, on the lookout if any other mischievous characters would stroll by.

"Well I've gathered that you are somehow able to travel between this world and your own. I too am traveling between dimensions- my entire group is. All of our reasons for traveling are different, but we have come to have a common goal, you see," Fay began to explain. Ruka nodded.

"I guess you could consider me a runaway. I left my home world to escape an evil being I had sealed away…Other than not returning to where I came from, I didn't really have a goal. But, the boy, Syaoran, is traveling to find the memories of his friend, Sakura. They were in the form of a pair of wings, but there was an accident and her memory…in the form of feathers…were scattered through the different dimensions. Our Guide, Mokona said that there was a feather located in this world."

"So, you're saying that's why you're here? To find Sakura's feather?" Ruka asked. She was very intrigued by Fay's story. It reminded her of tales of epic quests her parents had read to her when she was little. That was when they were around, of course. In a way, her life had been like that.

"There is something I find perplexing." Fay commented. Ruka cocked her head.

"Mokona also acts as a translator for us. Naturally, being from different worlds, we would speak different languages. But I wonder how it is that I am able to talk to you, since you are indeed from a world different from my own…"

"Well, I can talk to all the Duel Spirits and they understand me. Maybe it's just a part of being in the Spirit World?" Ruka guessed.

"I would believe that. There is indeed a strong magic that lingers here." He took a deep breath; the air was sweet with the smell of the fresh water. Before long, they mounted Sunlight Unicorn once again and raced down the road.

"So, is there any chance I will get to hear your story, Ms. Ruka?"

"If we don't find them in another hour, we take a break again. I'll tell you then."

Fay smiled freely. "That's fine with me."

After traveling for what seemed like a lengthy period of time, the two of them came upon a tavern off to the side of the road. The building was structured almost like a shanty house, with a tin roof and splintering wood walls. A small fairy in a blue dress carrying a key seemed to be sipping a glass of Cider as it peered out at the traveling group.

"Where are you all off to?" She asked in a musical voice.

"I've lost my friends and this young lady is helping me look for them. We haven't had much success, though." Fay admitted. The fairy giggled as she sipped her drink.

"Well, why don't the two of you stop in for a drink before heading out?"

"I can't drink alcohol!" Ruka exclaimed. The fairy shook her head.

"Oh no, it's just Apple Cider, dear. Nothing to fret your little pigtails about!"

She ushered the two of them in with Kuribon following them inside. Sunlight Unicorn had to wait outside since it was too small for him to go in.

Inside, it was more pleasant and spacious. The walls were decorated with local artwork and tapestries, and there were sixteen stool neatly lined up at the bar. A couple of other guests sat at the end, in a group discussing their travels. One lonely stranger in a dark hood sat in the corner eyeing a crystal ball.

Ruka and Fay took a seat as the bartender approached them. Ruka was surprised when she recognized the Duel Monster he resembled.

"You look just like…"

"The name's Junk Synchron! Can I get you two… anything? We've got the best Apple Cider around in these parts." The robotic, chubby humanoid peered at them from under a long white scarf, an oversized orange hat, and a pair of clear rounded goggles. He rubbed a glass with his clunky hands. He was surprisingly diligent for such an awkward looking creature.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we don't have any money." Fay sighed. Junk Synchron peered down at Ruka's arm, noticing the red mark peeking out from underneath.

"Are you the Signer girl who saved our world from the Dark Signer Demak and Zeman the Ape King?" He inquired. Ruka looked up at him and pulled up her sleeve. She shook her head affirmatively. Junk Synchron took the glass to a barrel and turn a faucet. A foaming rush of cider poured into the glass. He served it to Ruka and made another for Fay. They were both surprised by his generosity.

"Consider this my way of thanking you, miss. A free glass for each of you, the Signer and her wizardly friend… on us. So, what brings you two to this end of the world? Is something afoot?" His mood changed from jolly to quite serious.

"My friend, Fay, has lost his traveling companions. They are a group that's helping a girl find a feather she lost. I am helping him look for them." Ruka recounted. Junk Synchron adjusted his goggles.

"Does this group include a white rabbit who calls herself Mokona?" He asked. Fay's eyes widened. He gazed at the creature.

"Yes. Have you seen them?" Fay wondered. Junk Synchron nodded.

"They were here an hour and a half ago. That Mokona drank half a tankard! It's amazing! Anyways, they were headed towards the cave where Power Tool Dragon lies. There's a rumor that he collected a feather that made him grow to an incredible size! But, he's gone wild with rage! They ran off to do something about it, I reckon…"

"Power Tool Dragon! But, that monster is in my Brother's deck. I wonder if Rua is doing ok back home…" Ruka worried.

"Well, you're the protector of this world; maybe you and Fay here should go to the cave and check it out! It's about two hours on horseback from here. But, they seemed to have a way of traveling at the speed of light…Unheard of…"

"Mokona," Fay muttered.

"We need to find them! If there's something wrong with Power Tool Dragon, then something might be happening to my brother!" She pleaded with Fay.

"It's ok. We can't deal with this problem unless we are calm." Fay took a deep breath and encouraged her to do the same.

"You're right. I need to keep a level head. I'm a Signer, after all."

"So, what does it mean to be a Signer, Ruka? Do they protect the Spirit World? Are they all from your world like you are?" Fay wondered.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. But…all of the Signers are from my world, and there's five of us. We all have marks like this one," She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scarlet claw, "It's called a mark of the Crimson Dragon. We protect our own world from evil forces, you could say. But, I'm the only one that goes to the Spirit World and protects it…officially."

"I see…so are the Dark Signers like the one Junk Synchron mentioned…one of those evil forces?"

"Yes, and we defeated them, too. All the people under their control were set free, and some of the Dark Signers were revived as normal people again."

The two of them thanked the bar tender and exited the building,

"It seems like a lot of responsibility protecting a whole world all by yourself."

Ruka sighed. "Yeah, but I have a lot of people helping me. The other Signers give me support, and I have Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Regulus… and my brother, Rua!"

Fay chuckled. "You seem to really care about your brother."

Ruka looked up at him before getting on the unicorn.

"Of course! He's my brother! He may not have special powers like me, or be the best duelist…but he's my hero. He's always stood up for me when I really needed him."

Fay seemed distant, as if remembering something related. But his attention quickly came back. They once again mounted Sunlight Unicorn and went in the direction Junk Synchron said he saw the group of travelers going. It would also be the route to take to Power Tool Dragon's Lair.

As they traveled at a fast past, sounds of shouts and roars could be heard in the distant. A red light glimmered from up ahead. Ruka felt her arm beginning to sting.

"My mark is telling me that there's a powerful magic that's enveloped Power Tool Dragon. I wonder if it's one of those feathers you were telling me about earlier…"

"I would believe it. Something like this happened to us when we first began our journey… We were in a world a little like this one, but the spirits followed their owners around, instead of being in decks of cards. But, a spirit came into possession of a feather and it grew in size and went out of control, attacking everything in sight. Syaoran had to plunge into its heart to obtain the feather using his own spirit. I wonder if a similar solution is needed here…"

"Wait! Was the spirit hurt?" Ruka worried.

"No, it was just fine. But the boy it was controlled by did take a hit. He wasn't fatally injured or anything, though."

"I hope my brother won't get hurt, if he's involved in this at all."

The sounds grew louder and the light grew more intense as they got closer. Upon their arrival, Ruka gasped at the sight she beheld.

Each of Fay's supposed companions were there, their appearance being the way he had described them. Kurogane had a sword drawn as Mokona perched on his shoulder, her blue eyes wide open.

"You were right. I guess we are dealing with a feather here. Whenever Mokona's eyes open, there is a feather nearby. I guess Kurgy found a sword to use as well." Fay glanced over across the windy meadow as flower petals showered the air. Syaoran stood before the mighty dragon, his long green cape caught in the force of the wind, and his goggles dangling from his neck.

Power Tool Dragon towered above the trees as a titanic beast. Its round red eyes gazed upon Syaoran fearlessly. Its chrome and gold coating gleamed with an eerie light as it bore its claws. A saw was attached to one, with a power drill whirling in the other. The raging mecha-like dragon had a frightened Sakura under its feet. The girl had a look of concern on her face as she looked up at it.

"Sakura! Run and get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"I can't just leave him! There's a boy trapped in there!" She cried. Ruka titled her head up and squinted at a brightly glowing circle around the dragon's chest. The silhouette of a boy with a single pony-tail floated in the center. Sunlight Unicorn grew closer. His hair was a bright blue like Ruka's, and his outfit was similar, but blue rather than red. His eyes were closed as if he were asleep.

"Stop," Ruka pleaded, "Don't hurt him! That's my brother in there!"

She leaped off the unicorn and rushed right under the dragon, just a few feet away from Sakura. She hurried over to Ruka as if to try and protect her.

"Rua! Rua! If you can hear me! It's Ruka!"

The dragon stomped passed her, ignoring her cries. She panicked, running after it.

Kurogane readied himself to attack. The sword in his hands started glowing with a deep purple light. He twirled it around.

"If you dare challenge me, I will take you down with this Sword of Deep-Seated!"

Fay swooped to his side and put a hand out in front of the warrior's face. He growled at Fay, annoyed. Mokona awed as the dragon came closer to Syaoran and started the grinding of its chainsaw.

"Hold on, Kurgy. I think there's a more peaceful way to solve this."

Kurogane held his stance, but let down his sword with a thud. He leered at Fay with a slight disdain.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Sakura rushed to Syaoran's side and held onto him tightly, with Ruka still lagging behind Power Tool Dragon. She still desperately tried to call to it.

"Please Rua! What's happening? Wake up! Tell your dragon to stop!"

The little boy slowly opened his eyes. He mumbled as the dragon firmly planted its feet into the ground, standing motionless. Sakura stared up at him as the dragon turned around to face Ruka. A red light surrounding him grew slightly brighter as he became more aware of himself.

"Ruka… Ruka…where am I?" He saw his sister standing on the ground beneath him. When he realized he was right above her, he shrieked as he attempted to struggle free from Power Tool Dragon's chest. But a light emitted from his jacket and he couldn't move. Ruka saw a floating feather resting in his pocket.

"Ruka! What's happening? Help me!"

"Rua! There's got to be a way to get that feather. It's somehow bound you to your dragon! It also brought you to the spirit world, too…But how?"

"The feather…?" Rua glanced over at his pocket, forced to close his eyes from the intensity of the light. He looked back at Ruka.

"Well…I was outside by the swimming pool when I found this feather floating in the water. I thought it was cool and I wanted to show you, so I put it in my pocket. But then, a whipped out my dragon and was thinking about how cool it would be if I had powers like you and could fight with my dragon.

…I never imagined this would happen." He whimpered as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Ruka shook her head.

"But you already help me so much, Rua! You were there for me when we fought the Dark Signers with the others! You and your dragon always fight together when you're dueling…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just thinking is all… I really want to get down from here! I want to go home!" He sobbed. Ruka gasped as the dragon looked up to see a flying figure racing towards them.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Cried Ruka. The sky blue, sinuous dragon in elegant gold and red armor swooped down, her rosy feather fluttering in the wind.

Syaoran gazed up in awe, Fay and Kurogane blinked in amazement. Mokona jumped up in the air as Sakura smiled with relief.

"Mokona likes the pretty dragon!"

"Ruka! Fear not! I have come to retrieve the magical feather that binds your brother to his dragon." She reached out a graceful hand to Rua. The feather shimmered as Ancient Fairy Dragon firmly grasped it. As she took it from him, Rua descended to the ground. Power Tool Dragon bent down to catch him on his back; Rua squealed as he slid down to the ground. Ruka awaited him with open arms.

"Rua!" Ruka hugged him, relieved that he was unharmed. Sakura looked up at Ancient Fairy Dragon as the majestic creature held her palm out; the feather rested upon it. Power Tool Dragon stood up and looked down at the two children apologetically.

"It's ok. I think we both were out of it until sis came along." Ruka rubbed the dragon's leg reassuringly. It made a rumbling noise reminiscent of purring.

Sakura cupped the feather in her hands and bowed to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Thank you." She held the feather up to herself. It dissolved as its light faded away into her chest. Syaoran smiled.

"I hope the memory in that feather was a happy one." He whispered.

"I think…I see. My Brother's Coronation. My brother was the king of…a place called Clow. Is that where I live?" Sakura wondered.

"That's right!" Syaoran replied joyfully. Ancient Fairy Dragon smiled down at all of them. Syaoran bowed, followed by Fay and Kurogane. Mokona waved.

"Sakura of Clow…That feather was a memory of yours, was it not?"

Sakura nodded.

"Memories when separated from their people become powerful instruments in deed. There best use is with the person they belong to…As for you…"

She glanced over at Fay.

"Thank you for guiding Ruka to her brother."

"Oh yeah, thank you so much, Fay! I was really nice getting to meet you! I also get to say hi to your friends…Syaoran and Kurogane!"

"Hey…" Kurogane rolled his eyes. Syaoran waved.

"Don't forget Mokona!" Mokona chirped. Ruka stroked her head. The little white creature burbled with delight. Sakura picked Mokona up as the group gather around her in a circle. Ruka and Rua looked on with surprise.

"You're not staying? Do you have to leave?" Rua was disappointed, having just met the group. Ruka patted his shoulder.

"It's ok. They're dimension travelers. Maybe will see them again in our world!"

"Hey, maybe you're right!"

"It's true…we must part ways for now. But it would be fun if we could me again. I would like to meet some of the other Signers…" Fay mused.

"Of course! You're welcome at our house anytime!"

"You are welcome here as well." Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded. She turned to Power Tool Dragon. The two of them flew away into the sky, back to their respective homes. Mokona hopped into the air as the red jewel on her head began to glow.

"Mokona's ready to go!"

Wings emerged from her back as a yellow circle appeared around the group. Ruka and Rua waved good-bye. Rua jumped up and down, begging them to come back soon.

"Ta-Dah!" Mokona yelled gleefully. In a flash of intense light, they disappeared without a traced. Another light started to swirl around Ruka and Rua as well.

"I think we're going home now, too." Ruka smiled. The pillar of light carried the two of them away. They closed their eyes as they felt time and space speeding by them.

Suddenly, everything slowed and became still. Ruka and Rua opened to eyes to see the swimming pool outside their penthouse.

"We're back!"

Rua looked down at his watch.

"Oh my gosh! It's seven! We're going to be late for school!"

Ruka giggled.

"It's Sunday, Rua!"

Rua scratched his head and sighed.

"I guess that messed me up more than I thought. Gosh, I'm starving…"

Ruka laughed as the two of them went inside. The sun was rising just above the horizon as a new day was about to begin.

"I can always count on you, Rua. Especially when it comes to hunger…"


End file.
